cowrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Grief
Griefing is any time a player performs an action that negatively impacts other players roleplay experience without a proper in-character reason. This action is usually punished by a ban. What grief is When you kill or harm someone for an invalid or no IC reason, it is considered grief. Examples include: *Killing someone for pushing you. *Killing someone for petty theft. *Killing someone for painting on your walls. *Killing someone for teasing you about your height. *Killing someone for being physically in your way. *Arresting or killing someone because you are bored/angry/think it would be fun. *Arresting or killing someone to test out the combat system. If you kill or harm someone based on information gained through out-of-character (OOC) methods, it is considered grief. Examples include: *Arresting or killing someone for mocking you over OOC. *Arresting or killing someone because they're wearing mage/necromancer/wolf clothing (this is not grief if your character has learned that such people are criminals). *Arresting or killing someone because they killed a past character of yours. *Arresting or killing someone because they said they were a mage/wolf/necromancer in OOC. *Arresting or killing someone because you have a grudge against them in real life. If you kill someone based on information gained from a previous character or round, it is considered grief. Examples include: *Arresting or killing someone because your ghost saw them commit a crime. *Arresting or killing someone because your past character learned they were a criminal. *Arresting or killing someone because they rebelled last round. If you block off the entrance to a building or area for any of the reasons above, it is considered grief. If you steal a players building or belongings for any of the reasons above, it is considered grief. Being a zombie is not an excuse to kill. If you kill someone as a zombie when the Necromancer has not told you to, it is considered grief. What grief is not Grief is not killing someone without warning first, or killing without using an emote (unless it falls into any of the categories above). Grief is not a man killing someone because he was ordered to. This is especially true with a zombie being ordered by the Necromancer. Things that are not grief include: *Witnessing a serious crime. If you have a witness to your conspiracy or murder, and they can't be trusted, you may kill them or arrest them. *Being in a position that critically endangers your agenda. If you have someone threatening to reveal your secret arcane rituals or conspiracy, you may kill or arrest them. *Committing a crime. You should try to leave this to the guards when possible, vigilante peasants usually make things worse. Make sure the punishment fits the crime, don't execute someone for petty theft. *Self-defense. This only counts if there is a real threat to your life, if someone is pushing or pulling you don't defend yourself by stabbing them. *Trespassing, as long as the trespasser is a threat to your life or land. Don't kill unarmed people who stumble upon your house (unless they witnessed something they shouldn't). Don't kill solicitors, they are only armed with harmless surveys and sales pitches. *Being a monster or foreigner, as long as they are a threat to your life or land. Restrict the killing of foreigners to wartime, and the killing of monsters to monsters that are a proven threat. *Being a target. If someone orders you to harm another person, and you agree to do so, it is not grief to follow their orders. This applies even moreso with the Necromancer's orders to zombies. However, if someone insults you or refuses to do something for you, this is not a good reason to kill them and can be considered grief. Harming them or shackling is allowed. You certainly don't want to kill someone for refusing to do something for you, for example, if you kill the chemist for not poisoning something, who will poison it after? If you kill a peasant for refusing to farm, that's one less farmer. If you kill a man for refusing to follow orders, he can no longer follow your orders. Category:Community